Troublemaker
by Princey-Pandaa
Summary: For one, Rin Matsuoka couldn't understand why the perpetual, hyperactive blonde started to invade his thoughts and dreams after an unexpected day of spending time together; and secondly, he didn't understand the reoccurring feelings he had for him that didn't seem to go away. RinNagisa. Slight RinHaru.


**Troublemaker**

_Summary: _For one, Rin Matsuoka couldn't understand why the perpetual, hyperactive blonde started to invade his thoughts and dreams after an unexpected day of spending time together; and secondly, he didn't understand the reoccurring feelings he had for him that didn't seem to go away. RinNagisa.

_Authors Note:_ Hello, peoples of the Earth! Okay, so let me start off with the biggest question you are probably dying to ask me: Nagisa and Rin!? Yeah, I know right? The totally, least expected ship? How could I even think of something so farfetched like that, right? Well, I guess I am probably the first to actually touch there. I do love me some RinHaru, MakoHaru and NagisaRei, but I figured I could try this out. Also, I was inspired by a song I heard on the radio and for some strange reason this reminded of Nagisa… and then my standoffish mind began creating weird images of Rin and Nagisa actually together. I know the two are complete opposites but isn't that the exciting part? Before you begin though, I wanted to let you know that I attempted to give Nagisa more life; meaning that I will be going deeper into the happy-go-lucky, bubbly Nagisa we all know. I usually write depressing things, though I will hold back on making this a dark story. I just want to simply give the story more depth by having the blonde go through some troubling stuff. Oh! This also takes place after the meeting of Rin for the first time. Anyway, I'll stop yapping and let you get to the nitty gritty bits. I hope you enjoy!

_Genre:_ Romance, comedy, slight drama and angst.

_Main pairing:_ Rin x Nagisa.

_Rating:_ T for the obvious indication of hot boys in provocative situations as well as boy's love. Might turn into a M rated story later on as the story develops.

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club or any of it's characters.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Nagisa Hazuki stepped onto the cold tile of his bathroom floor. Precipitation and hot water dripped down his bare, clean body. Before rubbing the white towel into his frizzy, wet blonde hair, he leant over his bathroom sink and wiped the fog off of his mirror. After creating a little pan of view, his pink eyes stared back at the boy who was in front of him.

Every morning Nagisa started his day with a hot bath complete with his array of rubber ducks and bath bubbles. He personally didn't understand why he did this, even at his age, but knew that this was simply something he did since he was young. Though he honestly couldn't give anymore of a care in the world what people thought of him, he chose to keep this part secret from his friend's and family. After drying his thick blonde locks and wiping down his body, he walked out of his bathroom and into his bedroom. He made his way to his closet, before picking up his phone from that was placed on his messy bed and checking the time. He would have to hurry up getting dress because he took a little too long in his tub, though more than likely he would have to make a run for the train more than likely.

After picking out his school clothes and a favorite pair of socks and cotton underwear, he quickly got dressed. After dressing, he ran down the flock of stairs and into his kitchen, preparing a quick breakfast of poptarts and an apple. He figured he could dig into Makoto or Haruka's breakfast bento since the blonde has an appetite of a hungry bear. Nagisa was known for his lack of cooking skills so his friend's took note of that and made sure they packed a little extra for their friend.

In the span of fifteen minutes, Nagisa had jogged his way of his house and towards the train station. Whilst running, he pulled out his cell phone from his pant pocket and checked the time again. He was doing sort of okay on time and would actually make it to school on time for once. Makoto would surely be proud. After the ten-minute jog, Nagisa had finally made it to the station with surprisingly fewer people than usual. The blonde didn't have the time to wonder why as he ran up to the already closing doors of the train.

Breathing heavily and in short intervals, Nagisa sat down in a nearby seat to catch his breath and rest his tired legs. Since the swim club just started, he hadn't had the chance to really start working out so naturally he was out of shape.

The blonde fixed his hair, pushing the messy locks behind his ears but quickly failing to do so. After sighing and being fed up, he noticed a ball of familiar violet colored hair across from him. Nagisa blinked in shock, staring at the oblivious teenager who stood there. It was undoubtedly Rin Matsuoka. _Why is Rin here? _Nagisa thought before taking a large gulp, wondering what the other boy's response would be if he saw him. Rejection, maybe? Nagisa decided to take his chances since he didn't have much to loose.

After standing up and walking cautiously behind the violette, the shorter boy raised his hands, lightly pushing the surprised teen in a spur of getting his attention. The violet haired boy snapped a glare at the intruder, however almost falling over in shock as he realized who he was. He looked Nagisa up and down. His expression almost looked as if he saw someone he wouldn't have ever wanted to bump into in public, which was exactly how he felt.

The blonde boy piped up a smile towards his childhood friend. "Rin-chan! I didn't know I'd bump into you here. What's up?", he asked excitedly, looking as he was going to pounce on the bewildered Rin. "I'm visiting my sister.", Rin mumbled quickly which almost sounded like a _Why do you care? _Though the thought of escaping after he had answered diminished when he noticed Nagisa was wearing a school uniform. "You do know that it's a Saturday, right?", he quizzedley asked the blonde.

Nagisa felt blood rush up to his cheeks in an instant. That explained the weird glances he kept on getting up till now. He was glad Rin had told him the time he did, he would have gone to an empty school! Nagisa rubbed his chin before piping up, raising his hand in the air as if he suddenly had a great idea. "Okay, you'd let me tag along with you right? I want to see Gou-chan, too!" Rin blinked at him, trying to comprehend what the blonde just asked. He knew Nagisa was pretty damn stupid, but not stupid enough to even offer to tagalong with Rin, himself. He figured the way he acted towards him the last time they met, which was at the old swim club, and after calling him an idiot he'd want anything less than hang out with him. Well, this was Nagisa we were talking about… and Nagisa wasn't exactly normal when it came to typical human interactions and basic psychology.

After a minute had passed of Rin thinking, Nagisa tilted his head to the side, patiently waiting for an answer. Rin blinked again before quickly shaking his head. "Why would I do that?", he asked quietly while he adverted his eyes to something else, something that didn't include the puppy-dog eyes Nagisa was giving his old friend. The blonde persisted again, taking a step closer to Rin. The violette took a step back, backing up into the closed exit door of the train. "C'monnn, Rin-chan. We haven't hung out in so long! Plus, where ever you get off, I can just follow you."

_Annoying and straight forward as ever_. Rin swallowed as he felt a migraine coming on. He seemed to be thinking hard about it, much to Nagisa's dismay the red-head had shook his head again this time rolling his eyes as well. "Really, I _dare_ you too.", he tested, then turning around completely away from Nagisa. He hoped that was the end of their conversation and figured he had been so cold to the blonde; he might as well just have left him alone. The blonde pouted, looking around until he noticed a seat beside where Rin was standing. He smiled before sitting down which earned a confused glare from the other teen. Though Nagisa did not verbally respond to the threat, he made it apparent that he would stay.

After realizing that Nagisa Hazuki was not simply going to get out of his hair, Rin decided to drop it, not exactly fond of the idea of dealing with his manipulating, persistent blonde former childhood friend. Minutes had passed and after quick glances at the blonde who was now playing a PlayStation portable, the train had came to halt. This was where Rin would get off. The teen chewed his bottom lip and glanced again at the blonde, who seemed so engrossed in his videogame he wouldn't have noticed if he made his escape. After grabbing his sport's bag and quickly pushing past the crowd of people who had made their way out of the train, he thankfully made it out of the train. Rin sighed in relief as he successfully got away from the delirious blonde.

"…Rin-chan, I didn't know you lived in this neighborhood."

Rin whipped around, now standing face to face with the smiling blonde. Pink orbs flashed teasingly at the apprehensive teen, almost as if he knew exactly what Rin was thinking. This creeped Rin out and gave him a wary feeling. He also swore he was facing his worst nightmare. "W-What the he—", he began before Nagisa pushed past him and pointed towards an ice cream stand. "Let's get some ice cream, Rin-chan!" The violet haired teen placed his hand over his forehead while Nagisa had skipped to the ice cream stand without waiting for an answer. After contemplating just walking off, he heard Nagisa call him over loudly over the groups of people who were now staring. Giving up, Rin walked across the station and towards the awaiting blonde. Plus, he didn't want to know what would happen if he tried to escape again; surely Nagisa would still follow him.

After Rin stood next to Nagisa, the happy blonde turned over to the man standing behind the ice cream stand, looking over the large selection of ice cream he had to choose from. "Hmm, I'll have an orange's and cream popsicle! Rin-chan will have… what do you want?", Nagisa turned his gaze at him. Rin didn't know what he wanted; in fact, he didn't even eat ice cream much. Due to his strict diet and workout regime, he didn't have any reason to eat such fattening sweets. Before he refused to choose, Nagisa gave that sad puppy-dog look, which could easily rip anyone to shreds with those childish pink orbs. Rin, once again, gave up and checked over the flavors, none of which caught his eye. He decided to go over whatever Nagisa had ordered, which he couldn't remember exactly what it was at the moment. He doubted Nagisa had money on him. After the hundredth sigh he was sure he made in that hour alone, Rin reached into his jean pocket and pulled out his leather wallet. "I'll have the same thing… and a water bottle, please.", he ordered before opening his wallet and counting the correct amount of money the ice cream man had said. Nagisa placed his hand on the other boy's arm, stopping him. "Let me handle it. It's my treat!", he said before handing a couple of dollar bills to the man, who had handed him both of the bright-colored orange popsicles and the bottle of water. Rin stared at him in disbelief, wondering how Nagisa was even capable of paying for someone else like this.

"Let's go sit on that bench before we start walking to your house~", Nagisa beamed as he pointed to a wooden bench shaded by a tree. Though, neither of them had made any plans Nagisa would actually be going with him to his house. Rin almost felt exhausted having to be around this boy, not wanting to argue. Plus, sitting down sounded nice right now. "Sure, whatever.", Rin spoke before Nagisa had grabbed his arm again and began pulling him over to the bench. After sitting down, Rin unscrewed his water bottle cap and took a long, refreshing swig. It was physically exhausting to deal with Nagisa and the heat. Speaking of the blonde, Rin had watched him in the corner of his eye. He was staring expectantly at him and Rin had only guessed he was thirsty as well. "Here.", Rin ordered as he pushed the water bottle into the other boy's chest. He wiped his wet mouth with the back of his hand while Nagisa took a sip as well before handing Rin back the water bottle. Rin

"Rin-chan, do you know what I did just now…", Nagisa winked before he had suddenly scooted closer to Rin, invading the violette's personal space, "…is called an indirect kiss?" The blonde watched Rin with amused, slightly wary eyes. A bright blush stained Rin's cheeks while he quickly broke the eye contact, stuttering out a loud, flustered "shut up." The blonde giggled quietly as he nudged the boy's arm playfully, "I'm just messing with you, silly.", he replied before taking his popsicle into his mouth, biting a piece off. "I hate getting messed with." Rin retorted as he dangled his water bottle above the ground, resting his chin in his palm. Nagisa didn't catch this comment, though he made an audible moan on satisfaction before crunching his popsicle wrapper in a ball and lunging the trash into a garbage can a few feet away.

After Rin had finished his unexpectedly delicious popsicle and his water, they were on their way to Kou's house. The walk was mostly quiet and awkward other than the exception of Nagisa talking the violette's ears off to the point of Rin almost threatening the blonde to shut up. Rin was relieved once they had walked up to his parking lot, hoping that Nagisa would just greet his sister and then just leave, until he watched in horror as his very dressed up sister walked out of the open front door. She sported a yellow sundress with brown strappy sandals, along with a full face of makeup and curled hair. She stopped in her tracks as she saw her brother and a familiar blonde standing awfully close next to him.

"Nagisa-kun? What are you doing here? And why are you in your school uniform? You know it's the weekend, right?", she soft female asked curiously, looking at her classmate then to her brother. She had bunches of questions, actually, one including why in the world her brother and Nagisa would be caught dead hanging out. The blonde winked, nudging an embarrassed Rin whose now red face had seen better days, "Hi, Gou-chan! Rin-chan and I bumped into each other on the train, and we decided to hang out at your house! Maybe play some video games or go swimming, or maybe—" Rin retorted by placing his hand on his shoulder, squeezing it to indicate he wanted him to stop talking. Now. "H-He came here to see you. Yeah.", he coughed out, giving his sister the most fake smile ever. Kou simply stared, trying to figure out what was really going on but in the end smiled at both her brother and her friend.

"Um, well, I need to go pick drop off some homework for a sick friend. I won't be long, nii-san.", she laughed nervously as she watched the blonde attempt to take a step closer to her frustrated brother. Though she was, in fact, going to visit a sick friend; in reality, she was actually going to visit a sick _boyfriend. _She wouldn't tell her brother though, at least not yet, especially with Nagisa around who would give her double the amount of crap. Kou pulled back a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she walked across her lawn, giving a slight wave. "I'll be back in a couple hours. Bye, guys." She thought of almost adding: "Please, don't try to kill each other." but decided not to act upon it. She was just glad Rin had finally brought over a friend.

They both watched her as she quickly walked down the street, pulling out her cell phone and making a phone call. Rin sighed before he looked over to Nagisa, who was staring at him. Rin Matsuoka was not looking forward to this at all.

* * *

_Authors Note:_ Wow! I wrote quite a bit. Anyway, please review, favorite, follow, whatever! I'd much appreciate it. The more the reviews, the quicker I will get to writing the nest chapter. Thanks for reading!


End file.
